The Adventures of Tintin and Bob!
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: What happens when two Star Wars talk show hosts get their show canceled? Well.... you'll just have to read and find out! *R&R please* And there are comercials!
1. Camera man in backpack!

Tintin and Bob were sitting in chairs on the former stage, bummed out.  
  
Tintin: No more Proudly Random. *lip quiver*  
  
Bob: I know, sucks, doesn't it?  
  
Tintin: Yeah. Now we're so bored!  
  
Bob: Yeah! Netterz and Asylum.. Vanished.. *looks around*  
  
Tintin: *secret smile* Mwaha!  
  
Bob: *shifty eyes* Tintin?  
  
Tintin: Wha-at?  
  
Bob: *sigh* Nothing. *yanks halfheartedly on Tintin's braid*  
  
Tintin: HEY!!!!!!!!! *freaks out*  
  
Bob: *watches, amused, as Tintin runs around in circles, whacking herself with her plastic lightsaber* That's what happens when you pull a Tintin's Padawan braid! *laughs*  
  
Tintin: *runs into wall at full speed* Yay! That hurt!  
  
Bob: *blinks*  
  
Tintin: *attempts to stand*  
  
Bob: *sniggers* Well, that was fun! Now what?  
  
Tintin: *sits up* Hmmm.. AHA! I know!  
  
Bob: uh oh..  
  
Tintin: Lets all dress up like ewoks and have a sewing party!!!! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Bob: *pokes*  
  
Tintin: *Shuts up and smiles like nothing ever happened*  
  
Bob: HEY! Look, it's a camera guy!  
  
Tintin: I have ANOTHER idea!  
  
Bob: *groans*  
  
Tintin: Lets tote him around and record all our adventures together!  
  
Bob: yeah!  
  
Tintin: YAY! The Adventures of Tintin and Bob!  
  
Bob: Or Bob and Tintin!  
  
Tintin: Can I be part enchilada?  
  
Bob: *is busy eating cheese whiz* yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
Tintin: *smiles*  
  
Bob: wait. part ENCHILADA?  
  
Tintin: *nods*  
  
Bob: but how can you... I mean.. UGH! Never mind, just, just.. Never mind!  
  
Tintin: *grabs camera dude and sticks him in backpack* Okay, where do we go first?  
  
Bob: Ooo! Let's travel to Coruscant and make trouble in the Jedi Temple!  
  
Tintin: Okay! Wait. what's the timeline?  
  
Bob: Um... Obi-Wan is 13!  
  
Tintin: *pouts* No Anakin?  
  
Bob: No, no Anakin. Now lets go!  
  
Tintin: *drags backpack along and reluctantly follows her Master.*  
  
Camera Man in backpack: OW! Ouch! *hits a rock* OW!!! Careful, I have a camera in hear!  
  
Both: Shut up!  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, Bob and I were bummed about stupid FFN not allowing talk shows, so we decided to make a story... *crazed laughter* beware of insanity! 


	2. Comercial time! Anakin is disturbed!

Anakin and Obi-Wan were in Senator Amidala's quarters. Anakin was looking out the window, and Obi-Wan was looking at him.  
  
Obi-Wan: You look tired.  
  
Anakin: *looks at him* I don't sleep well anymore.  
  
Obi-Wan: Because of your mother?  
  
Anakin: *shakes head* no, because of A Job Well Done.  
  
Obi-Wan: Oh. *nods* I see.  
  
Anakin: It left me mentally scarred for life!!  
  
Obi-Wan: me too.  
  
Both: So if you want insanity, go read A Job Well Done, today!! *false, cheesy grins*  
  
Anakin: WHOA! Why did we just say that?  
  
Obi-Wan: *doesn't know*  
  
Anakin: BEWARE OF THE PENGUINS!!!! 


	3. Elevator..... er.... uh.... highly advan...

Tintin and Bob were standing outside of a random elevator-looking door in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Tintin: What do we do now? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hu--.  
  
Bob: TINTIN!  
  
Tintin: *smiles* Who. me?  
  
Bob: *sighs* This is a... um..  
  
Tintin: Elevator?  
  
Bob: NO! How DARE you insult this Eleva-- I mean... highly. advanced.. Um.. Ultra-radient-eleva...nop...o...time machine!  
  
Tintin: Ooo. TIME MACHINENESS!  
  
Bob: yes.. *mumbles* Now how to get this thing opened.  
  
Tintin: Bob, with highly advanced Ultra-radiant-elevanopo time machine, you have to say.. OPEN SESAME!  
  
Bob: Now, Tintin, WHY would this open when you say open sesame??  
  
Suddenly, the door opens.  
  
Bob: Oh.. Okay... *shuts up*  
  
Tintin: *cheesy smile*  
  
Bob and Tintin enter the highly advanced Ultra-radiant-elevanopo time machine.  
  
Tintin: Can I push the button? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
Bob: *claps hand over Tintin's mouth* We'll see!  
  
Tintin: Mmmph!  
  
Bob: right. *starts to study the buttons*  
  
Tintin: *struggles out of Bob's hand* LEMME PUSH IT! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Bob: Whoa, Nelly!  
  
Tintin: who's Nelly?  
  
Bob: *sighs* Never mind.  
  
Tintin: BUTTONESS! BUTTONESS! BUTTONESS!  
  
Bob: FINE! You can push that *points to a specific button* button.  
  
Tintin: YAY! *whams hand at control panel, accidentally pressing all the buttons*  
  
Bob: WHEE! FUN!!! *joins in pushing buttons*  
  
Tintin: Ooo.. What does that say? *points at flashing red button*  
  
Bob: It says do not touch no matter what.  
  
Tintin: Oops..  
  
Bob: Uh oh..  
  
Suddenly, the highly advanced Ultra-radiant-elevanopo time machine throws Tintin and Bob into the air, and explodes.  
  
Tintin: Elevator go BOOM!!!  
  
Bob: Ugh! Yes, you are right! Now, concentrate, meditate, think about Coruscant, and close your eyes.  
  
Tintin: Okay! *meditates*  
  
Bob: *meditates*  
  
Tintin: ZzZz..  
  
Bob: *slaps Tintin* Okay, that should be enough!  
  
Both girls open their eyes. Before them, is the great Jedi Temple!  
  
Tintin: um. Bob?  
  
Bob: Shush! Not now!  
  
Tintin: Bob...?  
  
Bob: SHH!  
  
Tintin: BOB!!!!!!!!  
  
Bob: WHAT!?  
  
Tintin: *points* That's Obi-Wan.  
  
Bob: OBI-WAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan: *tugs on Qui-Gon's tunic* Master.. Um.. look..  
  
Too late. Bob manages to ram into Obi-Wan, knocking him down.  
  
Obi-Wan: WAAAAH!! I WANT MY MOMMY!  
  
Qui-Gon: Shut up, you don't have a mommy.  
  
Obi-Wan: oh.. yeah.. You're right. *stands*  
  
Bob: *cheesy grin* Come with me!!! *grabs Tintin and Obi-Wan and drags them off*  
  
Obi-Wan: HELP!  
  
Tintin: WHEE! FUN! DRAGGEDNESS!  
  
Bob drags Tintin and Obi-Wan before the Jedi Council.  
  
Tintin: Eeee!! *runs over to Yoda* Are these things real? *yanks on his ears*  
  
Yoda: Yank on my ears you must not!  
  
Mace: Why do you come before us without your Master, Jedi Kenobi? You know that is forbidden.  
  
Obi-Wan: So? So is Padmé and Anakin's forbidden love!  
  
Council: What!?  
  
Obi-Wan: *shrugs* Random thought.  
  
Ki-Adi Mundi: Ookay.. Anyways, why do you come before us?  
  
Obi-Wan: I don't know!!! These two.. pathetic life forms drug me here!  
  
Bob: We are NOT pathetic! *side glance at Tintin, who is poking herself in the nose and looking totally confused*  
  
Tintin: HEY!!!! Who poked me?  
  
Bob: *coughs* I repeat, I am not pathetic!  
  
Tintin: Bob? Bob? Bob? Bob? Bob? Bob?  
  
Bob: What?  
  
Tintin: Bob? Bob? Bob? Bob? Bob?  
  
Bob: WHAT!!!!!!!????? *slaps*  
  
Tintin: Huh? What?  
  
Bob: *glares*  
  
Tintin: OH YEAH! When can we have that sewing party?  
  
Yoda: WHOO! Sewing party!!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Tintin: I'm bored! Come one! *drags Obi-Wan and Bob*  
  
Bob: Where are we going?  
  
Tintin: CLOUD CITY! Episode five!!  
  
Obi-Wan: Why do I have a bad feeling about this... 


	4. Comercial time! Penguins... MWAHA!

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Jar Jar, Shmi, Watto, and all Padmé's handmaidens are sitting on a stage.  
  
Anakin: *stands up* I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Penguins R Us kid..  
  
Padmé: *starts dancing* And when I get a new penguin..  
  
Obi-Wan: *stands* Everyone is glad I diiiiiiiiiid!  
  
Handmaidens: *start dancing in background.*  
  
Jar Jar: Penguins, they suck yousa sanity out!  
  
Shmi: They make you sing and cry out loud!  
  
Anakin: They give you insanity and fun!  
  
Padmé: And enough feathers to last until the day is done! *throws a handful of feathers in air*  
  
Obi-Wan: We don't wanna grow up!  
  
Handmaidens: Because if we did..  
  
Everyone: WE WOULDN'T BE INSANE LITTLE KIDS!!!!  
  
Anakin: Buy YOUR sanity sucking penguins today!!!  
  
Padmé: Available in any participating Penguins R Us store!  
  
Obi-Wan: Only $100!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: BEG YOUR PARENTS!  
  
Suddenly, a cane pulls everyone off...  
  
Everyone: BUH-BYE!!!!! 


End file.
